The Pawn Taylor Winchester
by KATTERINAA
Summary: you have heard the story of her brothers, now here the story of her. This is the story of Taylor Winchester
1. Chapter 1

No-one really knows when this story starts, How ever this is where I know it starts;

The year was 1983, it was a normal day, like any other day, my father went to work, he's wife had dinner ready when he got home, then put the kids to bed. However this not was not like any other night, it was the night that would shape not only my life, but the future as well.

It was 8.30 pm, my father john Winchester and he's wife Mary just put my two big brothers to bed 4 year old Dean and 6 month old Sammy. Mary went to bed, my father feel asleep on the couch.

My father was awoken by a horrified scream, he would know the owner of the screaming voice anywhere…..Mary, He raced up the flight of stairs, to the end of the hallway, into baby Sammy's room. When he slammed the door open he found nothing, no Mary and a happy baby.

Something red dropped down next to Sam, curios John touched it, and found it out to be blood, puzzled, John looked up and saw something that would haunt him for the rest of he's life, he's wife Mary pinned to the ceiling, blood coming out of the stomach, the next thing he knew, fire came out of no where, it was as it wanted him, he snatched the now screaming baby out of the crib, and run out to the hall way, where a young Dean Winchester was waiting, before Dean could get a word in, John commend Dean to take he's brother out side as fast as he can, and not to look back. As soon as dean turned around, and ran as fast as he's little legs would take him, John went back in for Mary's body, the fire was not having any of it, he knew it was no point, but he some how still hoped, that it was some horrible night mare, to many horror movies, to late at night, but John Winchester was no fool, he knew the difference between reality and fiction, and he knew, this was reality, and he needed to help he's boys, he may of lost he's wife but John Winchester swore he would not lose he's children, John ran out the door he saw little dean just standing looking into the window, where he's mother was now dead, john grabbed dean and ran across the lawn, as the bedroom window shattered. As John Winchester sat on the hood of he's car, with he's two children he made a promise to himself for the second time that night, he will find out what happened to he's wife, and he would not stop until he got the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own the Supernatural characters. I just play with them, before returning them to their rightful owner.

Enjoy chapter 2 - Katterinaa

So it has been many years since that night, and a few years since I last heard from my father, and only four years since my life changed.

I don't remember much of that night, it was the weekend, and my mother was out again. I remember watching TV and then I heard a knock at the door, i got up to answer it, it was a man I never saw before he said that he's car broken down, and he's phone died.

He asked me if he could use my phone, I was never one to say no to someone if they were in trouble so I agreed, unlocked the door and walked a few steps turned around to ask him he's name, and then I felt a white hot pain in my stomach, my hands went there on instinct, there was something wet and sticky, I looked down to see it was blood, the man stabbed me, pulled out the knife and left. I passed out The next thing I knew there was a man, but he was too beautiful to be a man, he had wings out of he's back, they were the most captivating things I have ever seen. I could not take my eyes of him, and when he spoke it was like I was enchanted. The beautiful man told me he was an angel of the lord, and he's name was Castiel. He told me I was dead, that he needed help with helping my brother Dean out of hell, and my reward was I could return to my normal human life. I did not need to think twice about my answer, my brother was in trouble, thou I have never meet him, my father installed family loyalty in my personality from a very early age, but the most important reason is that I had everything snatched from me, in the moment when everything was perfect, so I took any chance that I could to take it back.

Castiel told me I needed to go to hell with him, he promised that nothing would happen to me, he would look after me, for some reason, I believed him, I don't know if it was because he was angel or something more, but I got the feeling I would die for him. However Castiel did keep his promise but only just, we were in hell, and it truly was hell, there were people screaming and I never felt so vulnerable. I remember I was following Castiel I wasn't as fast as him, but I I moved faster than when I was human, I was snatched by someone, a demon. Started screaming for Castiel but nothing I saw him look at me and turned around I and just kept flying, I never felt so abandon in all my life, even when my dad left without a word , that was nothing compared to this, I started crying and screaming louder and I looked on last time at were Castiel was….

what's Castiel going to do?

Please review PLEASE! I will give you a cookie

I don't' care if you think I need to work on certain parts of the story let me know, all feed welcome KATTERINAA


End file.
